


Don't care

by chaos_monkey



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk!Jaskier, Gen, Wetting, dribble, or more appropriately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Jaskier has an accident but really doesn't mind.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38
Collections: Dribble Drabbles





	Don't care

**Author's Note:**

> You all know what you did

Jaskier stumbles outside the tavern, sighing as the cool night air caresses his flushed skin. He takes a few wobbly steps down the alley— then stops, swaying. 

He frowns, trying to remember why he'd hurried out here, but he can't quite… 

A soft hiss fills the air; a slow, seeping warmth sends a shiver of relief over his skin and brings a relaxed smile to his face. Ahh yes…  _ that's  _ why he rushed out here. 

He watches the spreading wetness darken his trousers, fascinated, and thinks he should probably fix that… But it feels so fucking good, he doesn't care.


End file.
